All Mixed Up
by black acid tear
Summary: Ron and Hermione secretly love eachother, but Harry loves Hermione. What happens when too much leaks out? read! and maybe ull find out. r/r =)


A/N: ok this is the first thing I've written in a long time, so if its not good just tell me plz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people you recognize...sadly.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry sat at his open window, looking out at the square houses of Privet Drive. The  
  
perfectly manicured lawns were starting to bore him while he waited for Hedwig to return from  
  
the Burrow. He had sent her out a half hour ago and has been sitting at the window staring out  
  
into the sky for any sign of white for the whole time.   
  
"What's taking so long Ron!?" He yelled through the window to the surprise of the next  
  
door neighbors who had fallen off their lawn chairs and were looking around for the loud mouth  
  
who ruined their sunbathing. Harry laid back on his bed and sighed. He closed his eyes for a  
  
minute wondering what in the world was taking Ron so long. At that moment Pigwidgeon flew  
  
in the window twittering madly. Harry chased him around the room a few times before finally  
  
leaping and closing a fist around the mad bird.   
  
  
  
"You stupid bird, I dunno what's wrong in that little pea brain head of yours."  
  
Harry unfurled the scroll of parchment attached to the leg of the tiny owl. Pig flew sorta  
  
lopsided over to Hedwig's cage and perched himself...again lopsided....on top. Harry opened the  
  
letter.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Sorry about Pig...Hedwig needed rest. That game of hangman we played didn't  
  
go to well with her going back and forth that much. Mum says that you should come over this  
  
weekend for the rest of the summer. It'll be better than staying with those muggles. She tells me  
  
this every 4 minutes as if I didn't know already.   
  
Hm...I wonder what a muggle thinks if he sees owls flying around in the middle of the  
  
day going into your window. Heh heh. That'd be funny. I'm bored outta my mind mate! You  
  
better get your ass over here fast. Tell me if you can come in the next letter. See ya.  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
Harry took a piece of parchment out of his desk drawer with a quill and a ink bottle. He   
  
sat down at the desk and started to reply.   
  
Ickle Ronnikins,  
  
Sorry couldn't resist. Anyway...er...I think I broke your owl. He was flying  
  
around my room like a mad bird and I couldn't get him so I jumped and snatched him outta the  
  
air and he's sorta lopsided now. He'll live though. So anyway. NO it would not be funny if  
  
there was an owl seen flying into my room. Do you know how many little pieces I'd be chopped  
  
into?! I'm bored too. Get over it.   
  
Harry  
  
Harry sighed at the proposal of going down into the living room to ask Uncle Vernon  
  
wether or not he could go to Ron's house. It was quite a dangerous thing. But it was Friday and  
  
Ron had given him short notice considering he was going to be picked up Saturday, so he'd  
  
better get it over with. He slowly tiptoed down the stairs, not wanting his Uncle to notice he was  
  
there and think of something to yell at him for before he got to ask if he could go. He got to the  
  
bottom and saw that his Uncle was sitting in front of the television as usual watching the news.   
  
Harry stood behind him.  
  
"Um, Uncle Vernon, sir," Harry said in a quiet voice, but none the less made his Uncle  
  
jump at the sound of his voice.  
  
  
  
"What is it boy!?"  
  
"May I go to the Weasley's house for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"As long as they don't come any closer to here than they must..."  
  
Harry ran up the stairs not caring about the last things his Uncle had said. He was going  
  
to the Burrow. To be with his 2 greatest friends in the world. Not living with his stupid aunt  
  
and his ugly uncle and his whale of a cousin. He rushed into his room which surprised Pig and  
  
set him twittering madly again.  
  
"BOY IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT INFERNAL NOISE!!!!"  
  
Harry slammed his door shut, which probably made Uncle Vernon madder, but Harry  
  
didn't care. He dipped his quill in ink and set it to paper.  
  
P.S. I can come to the burrow!! Just tell your father he can come in, so just honk  
  
outside. Oh yeah and congratulations on getting a new car.   
  
He tied the scroll to Pig's leg and patted him on the head. He felt sorta bad for the stupid  
  
owl. Harry sent him off to the Burrow and laid back down on his bed. About a half an hour later  
  
Hedwig flew in the window and hooted softly on the end of Harry's bed. Harry had fallen  
  
asleep. Hedwig pecked him gently on the big toe and Harry woke up laughing.   
  
"Hello Hedwig. Don't tickle me awake."  
  
He patted her gently and carried her over to her cage. She sat perched inside it as Harry  
  
gave her an Owl Treat. She hooted again and stuck her foot out for Harry to take the scroll. He  
  
untied it and sat on his bed.   
  
Don't call me Ickle Ronnikins.   
  
See ya tomorrow.  
  
Don't call me Ickle Ronnikins.  
  
Harry laughed at his friends short letter and sat back at the desk to write to Hermione.  
  
Hermy,  
  
I annoyed Ron with his name too, so don't get to upset. I'm guessing your going  
  
to the Burrow too. I really miss you guys. It's hell over here. Well I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry looked at his letter and shrugged. He took Hedwig back out of her cage looking  
  
very annoyed and sent her off to Hermione's house.   
  
***************  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on her bed surrounded with books. This is the latest she'd ever waited to do  
  
her summer homework!! It was already June!! She huffed angrily has Hedwig flew into her window.  
  
"Harry I'm trying to do my homework!!"  
  
She huffed again and took the scroll from Hedwig. She read it and sighed.  
  
Don't curse Harry, and yes I am going to the Burrow. But I have to finish my homework  
  
first!   
  
Hermione  
  
She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her on her way. Hermione mumbled "boys" and  
  
went back to her homework. 'They probably haven't done their homework either. Oh well I guess  
  
it can wait.' She closed her books and laid back on her bed. She was going to spend the rest of her  
  
summer with Ron. And Harry of course. But there was something different about Ron that she  
  
always liked. Yea they always fought, but so what. She sighed and let herself drift off into sleep.  
  
***************  
  
"RON WAKE UP!!"  
  
Ron blinked awake and saw his clock said 7:30 am. He rolled over and grunted.   
  
"RON GET UP WE HAVE TO GET HARRY AND HERMIONE!!"  
  
Ron grunted again and got up. He dressed and sauntered down the stairs into the kitchen.   
  
"Ron we have 15 minutes before we have to leave."  
  
"Ok mum, I'm going!"  
  
  
  
He ate the breakfast prepared for him on the table and Mrs. Weasley bustled him into the  
  
car.   
  
"We're not taking your brothers or your sister, just you, we haven't enlarged this car yet.  
  
We'll get Hermione first."  
  
Ron grunted an 'ok' and they were off to Hermione's house. 20 minutes later they were in  
  
front of a huge house. It looked to have about 4 floors. It was a bright white with black trim and  
  
shutters with a black door. Mrs. Weasley poked Ron.  
  
"Ron go get Hermione."  
  
Ron grunted again and got out of the car. He dragged his way up the path to her house and  
  
rang the door bell. A tall man with dark brown hair and perfect teeth answered.  
  
"Is Hermione home?"  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" The man asked.  
  
Hermione came to the door. "Hi Ron."  
  
The man back away to let his daughter out of the house.   
  
"Have fun Hermione, and don't forget to write."  
  
"Ok, I won't dad. Love you."  
  
He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. Hermione stepped out onto the porch. Ron was  
  
able to see her whole person now. She was in a tight re tank top and tight black capris. It showed  
  
a bit of her stomach and her ears were pierced. Her hair was straight and lay beautifully around her  
  
shoulders and down her back. Ron gawked at her.  
  
"Er....Ron...are we going?"  
  
Hermione's voice snapped him out of his reverie.   
  
"Oh yeah sorry."  
  
They walked down the path toward the car. Ron did his best trying not to look at her.   
  
Hermione noticed.   
  
"Ron are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
They got into the car.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Hello, dear."  
  
They pulled out of Hermione's drive way and started off down the street. Ron looked at  
  
Hermione. She was beautiful. Why had she changed so much. And since when did Ron get  
  
nervous around Hermione? Hermione saw him staring at her.  
  
"Ron, er..."  
  
"Oh, uh..."  
  
They rode in silence the whole way to Harry's house. Mrs. Weasley was about to get out of  
  
the car when Ron stopped her.  
  
"Mum, just honk. Harry will get in trouble if we go in."  
  
"Oh alright, this is so inproper."  
  
She honked and Harry ran out of the house carrying his trunk and Hedwig. He lifted it into  
  
the open trunk and sat in the back seat with Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Hey guys. Thank god you got me when you did, my uncle was about to explode."  
  
Ron and Harry burst out into laughter and they were on their way to the burrow.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
A/N: OK the end of the first chappie! Yay! Woot! Feedback is loved and greatly appreciated. Just  
  
click that pretty little button over there. =) 


End file.
